TueLa
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: "Derrière moi, Bellatrix jubile, me pressant d'agir plus rapidement.   Pourquoi mets-tu autant de temps, Regulus ? Tue-la ! Tue-la !  " Ce soir, je vais détruire une vie innocente. Ce soir, je tue une partie de moi. Et je ne peux m'y résoudre.


**Note : **Le personnage d'Evy, cité dans ce texte et que vous pourrez retrouver dans une fiction sur mon profil, est l'ancienne petite amie de Regulus, qui a tenté de le dissuader de sombrer dans le mal.

Bonjour!

Ça fait quelque temps que cette idée de fic me donne envie alors voila, je l'ai finalement posé sur papier. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

**Tue-La**

_Tue-la._

Deux mots qui détermineront mon avenir. Deux mots qui m'achèveront. Deux mots que je me dois de réaliser. Deux mots que je hais profondément et qui me torture infiniment. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la tuer ? Pourquoi détruire ? Pourquoi la souffrance ? Tout n'est que questions muettes, à jamais sans réponses. Pourquoi ? Pour le plaisir ? Foutaises.

_Tue-la._

La fille en face de moi, le visage caché par un masque blanc, est prostrée au sol, sanglotant et hurlant à s'en casser la voix. Ma cousine est derrière moi, les yeux brillants, agitée. Elle donnerait tout pour être à ma place, pour faire plaisir au maître, pour tuer à nouveau. _Tuer. _Enlever la vie. Détruire l'avenir d'une innocente pour assurer le mien. Anéantir une famille pour satisfaire la mienne.

_Tue-la._

Son murmure résonne encore dans mes oreilles. Impérieux, sifflant et autoritaire. Tue pour mon plaisir. Tue pour faire parti des miens. Tue pour être digne de ton nom. Tue, tue, _tue ! _Tout est mort et souffrance, tout est destruction et condamnation. Je vends mon âme, pour plaire aux aînés. Je me détruis, je sacrifie mon innocence déjà ébréchée pour…Pour quoi ? Pour plaire, pour être à _son _service, pour un avenir brillant ? Pour cela, je me dois de la tuer ?

_Tue-la._

Derrière moi, Bellatrix jubile, me pressant d'agir plus rapidement. « Pourquoi mets-tu autant de temps, Regulus ? Tue-la ! Tue-la ! » Comment peut-elle faire ça sans aucunes émotions, aucuns remords ? Avec un plaisir tellement immense qu'il en devient écœurant ? Ma main tremble alors que je saisis ma baguette. Mon âme se morfond alors que je me prépare psychiquement à… _Tuer. _Je vais devenir un meurtrier. Mon avenir sera plaisant, au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais arriverai-je à surmonter la douleur et les remords d'un meurtre ? En sortirai-je vivant ? Ou bien m'apprêtai-je à tuer pour succomber par la suite ?

_Tue-la._

Je ressers ma prise sur ma baguette et la pointe devant moi. Mère sera ravie, mère m'adorera, mère sera fière de moi. Voilà ce que je gagne à tuer cette fille. Mais, au fond, la fierté de Mère vaut-elle la destruction de mon âme, de mon esprit, de moi ? Est-ce un accord raisonnable ? Dois-je…_tuer _cette fille_? _Voir son corps étendu raide mort au sol, les yeux révulsés, les traits tirés par la peur ? Cette peur dont Bellatrix se sustente avec un plaisir terrible, cette peur qui fait sangloter à ne jamais en finir cette fille à terre.

_Tue-la._

Dois-je m'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir eu à la violer avant de lui prendre sa vie ? Doit-elle s'estimer heureuse de pouvoir mourir instantanément, sans souffrances morales et physiques ? _Tue-la, tue-la, tue-la ! _Pourquoi elle ? Qu'a-t-elle fait pour mourir ce soir ? Est-elle une simple moldue sélectionnée au hasard dans les rues de Londres ? Qui y-a-t-il sous ce masque blanc ? _Blanc. _Elle est pure. Elle est saine. Et elle va mourir à cause de moi. Pour que je puisse combler ma maladive envie de puissance, de connaissance, de gloire. N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai toujours voulu ? Je savais quel était le prix à payer…Mais…Elle est si blanche, si pure. Tout le contraire de ce que je suis.

_Tue-la._

Mère déclarera avec emphase comment j'ai rallié les rangs puissants et coloniaux du Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Père flattera ma personne en des mots grandiloquents grâce à ma présence parmi les Siens. Sirius…Sirius vomira sur ma personne, écœuré par ce que je serai devenu. Un dégout immense m'emplit alors, brulant mes sens et me déroutant un moment, me faisant tanguer dangereusement. Bellatrix se précipite vers moi, les yeux écarquillés et souffle une réprimande qui ressemble vaguement à « Bouge-toi Regulus ! Le Maître ne t'attendra pas indéfiniment, tu sais ? » Je la repousse violemment et pointe à nouveau ma fine baguette de bois vers l'innocente fleur que je dois flétrir ce soir.

_Tue-la._

Mes lèvres murmurent violemment le début de la formule mais la fin se meurt dans ma gorge. Bellatrix ricane à mes côtés et le Seigneur des Ténèbres tapote impatiemment des doigts sur le bras de son fauteuil en bois sculpté. Pourtant, je ne peux me résoudre à la tuer. Parce que, même si je gagne la fierté de mes parents, je perds mon frère. _Définitivement. _Mais, d'un côté, ne fais-je pas cela pour lui ? Pour réparer ses erreurs ? Il a déshonoré les Black et c'est à moi de rehausser notre statut, de lui rendre sa dignité d'antan, d'effacer la colère des miens par un acte grand et flatteur. _Le _rejoindre. Le prix à payer ? Mon âme. Mais, si cela t'aide Sirius, alors je le ferai.

_Tue-la._

Soit, je la tuerai. Laissez-moi simplement voir son visage. Laissez-moi voir la fleur que je vais piétiner. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres accepte ma requête avec un sourire narquois. Aussitôt, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Que quelque chose va clocher et me détruire plus profondément encore. Mon pressentiment se confirme lorsque la fille tourne son visage ravagé par les larmes vers moi. Son visage, c'est le même que le tien Evy. Les mêmes pommettes relevées légèrement rougies par les larmes, les mêmes lèvres fines, le même nez pointu, les mêmes yeux bleus pétillants, brillants, bien qu'à l'instant cela soit de peur. C'est ton visage. Et pourtant, je sais que tu es en sûreté, quelque part dans Poudlard. Mais...Elle te ressemble tellement. C'est comme si je te tuai réellement. C'est une image de toi que je dois tuer ce soir. En te tuant, je me tue irrémédiablement.

_Tue-la._

Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon. Je vous en supplie, Sirius, Evy, pardonnez-moi.

Parce que ce soir, je tue. Parce que ce soir, je meurs. Parce que ce soir, c'est pour vous.

TUE-LA.

_Avada Kevadra_

XXX

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout!  
>J'espère avoir fait un OS acceptable, qui vous a plu un minimum. Si ce n'est pas le cas, et même si ça l'ai, je vous invite à me laisser votre avis! Ça fait toujours plaisir :)<br>J.E


End file.
